The End
by Dontaskok
Summary: Join Magnus in Alec's final moments, as Magus tells the stories of their life together, and the stories they share.


Everyone knew this day would come, the day Alec Bane's old Shadow hunter bones came to a rest. The doctor had come in and gave the verdict, like a prisoner on death row. "He has maybe two days." He said, "And that's if he's lucky." But that was a week ago, and the doctors and nurses came by everyday to see the miracle patient.. "The man who lived- longer than medically possible." Magnus chuckled to himself. He remembered how the young shadow hunter made him sit down and watch the entire "Harry Potter" series after he claimed he hadn't seen it. Although it was a complete disgrace to the actual Wizard World in every way, but they way Alec lit up when the characters came on screen made it all worth it. How he would yell when the "Slytherin house" was treated poorly. And how he droned on how Jace would be a Gryffindor because of his over sense of self and "All about me" behavior. And also because of how he really was a loyal person.

He took a look at the love of his life, skin wrinkled and grey hair, laying in a mundane hospital bead. This is where he wanted to finally lay to rest, said that he wanted to be in a hospital were no one knew him, were no one would look at Magnus and give him a look of pity you get when you marry someone immortal. This way Magnus could just leave and never have to worry about any type of Shadow hunter worry. He claimed it was no use dying in the institute anyway. That Magnus wouldn't even be allowed in there, and no one he loved was around to see him anyway. His mom had long since passed, and Jace and Clary had passed, leaving kids of their own, who couldn't make the trip to see his uncle die. He took a look again at Alec, old runes faded, his parabatai rune no longer bold.

Alec started to cough, sitting up and calling Magnus over. Magnus went to his bedside and started to rub his back in circles, kissing his temple. "Are you alright darling?" Alec looked up and gave him his famous "bitch face" and Magnus silently cursed himself, of course he wasn't fine. He would be dead in the next few hours. Magnus put him into the bed again. "What do you want me to do, love?" Alec scooted over and patted the spot next to him, "tell me stories, of our life. I want to remember. He said, in a quiet whisper.

Magnus sat down beside him and held his hand. "Do you remember Kansas?" He said, playing back the memories'. "The stars? And the beautiful vineyard?" Alec laid back his head.

 _Jace and Clary invited the Bane's to their family_ _vacation, a small farm in Kansas with no one around for miles. The Waylands brought their two kids, Allen and Jessica, twins, and set off. While the Magnus and Clary made dinner, Alec and Jace went outside to talk. "How's the family life?" Alec asked Jace, taking a sip of the beer they got before they sat down. "It's good." He said. "Jessica's going on fifteen, and the boys are already lining up. And Allen? Clary calls him 'little Jace" apparently he's already trying to sneak girls in the house. But he's smart, they both are, smartest in their class. And he's good with art, just like his mom, and there training is going amazing. They both have the skills to be great." Alec nodded. "That's good. You got the life you wanted Jace, I'm happy for you." Jace nodded and took another sip. "What about Alec, did you get the life you want?" Alec sighed. "I did." He said. "I live with the man I love, living in New York City, and I'm doing the job I love." Jace sat back. "What about kids? Whenever we bring it up you guys change the subject." Alec finished off his beer and looked at Jace. "We've decided not to." He said, trying to keep his voice steady. "Magnus said-" He took another deep breath. "He said he doesn't want to have to watch his kids die." Jace nodded, giving Alec a look of pity."I understand. You know the kids love you, and you are always welcome to see them." Alec nodded and got up. "I'm going to see if Magnus needs any help." Alec got up and walked into the house. "Ah!" Magnus said. "Just in time!" Magnus gave Alec a platter and told him to take it outside. After dinner Clary and Jace deiced they were going to head to bed, and the kids had a couple of friends that were going out tonight. Alec and Magnus decided to camp under the stars. They laid their two person sleeping back out and laid down. Magnus decided he wanted to be the big spoon tonight and they assumed their positions. "Did you have fun tonight?" Alec asked. Magnus nodded and kissed him. "I did. I'm glad we came." They continued to cuddle with each other. "Magnus!" Alec cried in aspiration. Magnus looked up and they both saw it. A meteor shower, in full blows. Shooting off everywhere, the most beautiful scene they ever saw. Magnus Pulled Alec closer. "I love you Alec." He said. Nuzzling Alec. And Alec just snuggled closer into Magnus. "I love you more."_

Alec started another round of coughing, and the Doctor came in. "How's my favorite patient?" He said, walking in. "Alec just scoffed. "I'm not your favorite, I just haven't died yet." Magnus winced and the doctor played it off as normal. "Ok guys, I'm going to deliver some meds, it'll help will help with discomfort. "I don't want it." He said. "Well-" He started when Alec interrupted him. "I said, ' .It. " The doctor nodded his head. "OK. Just let me know if your father changes his mind." Alec cringed at that. As Alec started getting older, to keep appearances, they had to pretend that Magnus was a younger relative so no one would question anything . After the doctor left Alec turned to me, if anyone is drugging me up, it's you." Magnus was confused. "What?" Alec looked at him the eyes. "Use your mystery magic, just, drug me." Magnus nodded and waved his hand over Alec. "It works slowly, you'll just kind of, fall asleep." Alec nodded again. "Tell me another story."

 _They were horribly lost, we were suppose to take exit 55, and we were way past that. Alec was swearing under his breath, turning the map forwards and sideways. "Calm down love, it isn't that bad." Alec was really pissed now. "If I miss the twins birthday I swear to the Angel I will kill someone!" Magnus started rubbing his shoulders. "Love, it's three AM, and there birthday isn't for another three days, we can just stay in a motel, and we can still be there tomorrow. Alec sighed. "Fine, we'll stop at the nearest motel and I'll check in, you can call Jace. After they both checked in, Alec sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. "He probably thinks I'm your sugar daddy." Magnus laughed. "What would make you say that?" He said. "I'm going on thirty five and you look like a 18 year old model. Magnus laughed. "That means you're doing good!" Even Alec laughed at that. "How much longer can we keep this up?" Alec asked, laying on the bed. "I mean, how much longer until we can't pull this off?" Magnus laid down next to him and started to play with his hair. "As long as you want babe, thousands of years of living leaves me with no sense of embarrassment." Alec just kept silent. "Here" Magnus said, getting up. "I have an Idea." He left the room for about ten minutes, and came back with white Christmas lights and a portable speaker. "Remember when we went to Italy? The stars and the music? We danced and listened to something by Beethoven." He put on some classic music, and took Alec to his feet. "May I have this dance?" Alec laughed. "Do you even have to ask?" He said. "I'm all yours." he whispered. "Forever and always?" Magnus asked. "Forever and always." Replied Alec. "By the Angel, I'm yours forever." Magnus pulled back and looked at him. "What about when I get wrinkles?" And Alec laughed into the night._

Alec had stopped coughing, he was just now laying in bed quietly, stoking Magnus arm. "One more Magnus. I just want one more." Magnus took a look at his lovers vitals, they were dropping very slowly, at a steady pace. "You got it my love. Forever and always." Alec smiled, "Forever and Always."

 _It was their wedding day, and Magnus spared no detail in making it perfect. Everyone Magnus had ever met arrived, and Alec's family came too. Jace, also his best man, was helping him put on his tie. "You nervous?" Jace asked, finishing the tie."Not really." Alec said. "Exited really."Jace smiled. "You're doing it man! Tying the knot!" Alec bit his lip. "Listen Jace, I need your opinion on something." Jace dropped his smile and made a more serious face. "Yeah, what is it?" Alec took out an envelope. "It's a love letter I wrote, when I proposed to Magnus, and I want to give it to him, and I don't know if he would like it." Jace smiled. "I think he would love it. I walked to Magnus's dressing room and smiled. He looked beautiful. Makeup done so well it looked like art, and the top of his tux was on, and he was wearing his signature leather pants. "Hello love, what is it." He walked over to me and looked me up and down. "You look wonderful." He said, standing in front of me."Me?" I said. "You look like a model, one I get to marry." I looked down at the envelope in my hand. "What's that?" He asked, looking concerned. "Why don't you read it?" I asked. Magnus opened the letter._

 _ **Dear Magnus,**_

 _ **I want to start a life I can live forever with you. As a shadow hunter, I thought that living long enough to find love wasn't an option, and I was fine with that. But Magnus, you have made worth life worth living. I want to be the one who takes you on dates, and takes care of you when you're sick, I want to be the person who stays with you though everything. I want to come home after a hunt and know I'll have you waiting for me. I want our love to be so disgustingly beautiful kids turn heads. I want us to be the sum of all we have ever been and all we ever will be. I want to be completely yours, forever and always.**_

 _Magnus read this, and started to tear up. "Oh God Magnus, what did I do?" Magnus pulled Alec into a hug. "Alec, I love you so much. Thank you." Alec and Magnus continued the hug until Magnus sniffled and pulled away. "I love you Alec Bane, forever and always."_

"I still have that letter." Magnus said. "I keep it in my drawer, next to my bed. I read it whenever you went on hunts. Whenever you got hurt. _"_ Alec had already passed into the next world, his monitor had been going off, and the nurse had come into to turn it off, and left without saying a word. Magnus stood up and kissed Alec , and covered his body with a sheet. "Forever and Always, My love, Forever and Always."


End file.
